


Coming Home

by Twinkleballa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Destiny, Fluffy, Getting Together, I don't know how to explain this, Love Story, M/M, Modern Day, Multichapter, Not really a slow burn cause I'm impatient, Original Story - Freeform, True Love, asexual author, coming home, cowboy, do people read original works here, gay af, i hope so, i think I made a gay version of hart of Dixie, kinda slowburn, little drama, maybe someone will like it, muscian x cowboy, soutern comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: Raine Park returns home for the first time in five years struggling with family relationships, writers block, and the crush he may or may not still have on the hottest guy in his high school. It's really just a love story and an excuse for fluff!





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original concept and characters a friend and I came up with, we did a RP as the two main characters and I'm trying to turn it into a story. Maybe someone will read and enjoy this, or it might just be practice for me. Either way I love these characters so much!

The crunch of gravel and the squeal of tires were reverberating through the ears of the young man, who'd just disembarked the greyhound bus moments before. Raine took a deep breath, the familiar scent of grass and wheat fields filling his nose. The brunette took a moment reflecting on his return to Georgia for the first time in five years, not counting small visits for the holidays. 

“You just gonna stand there all day?” A friendly voice boomed from his right.

Warm brown eyes snap over towards the sound and a grin breaks out across his face at the sight of his grandfather, George, leaning out of his old blue Dodge pick up. Raine shrugged his navy duffle up higher on his shoulder. Left hand gripping tighter to his guitar case as he set off towards the truck. He slung his belongings into the bed of the vehicle before moving to climb into the passenger seat. 

“Well, if it isn't the big Los Angeles rockstar.” George drawled, a smile on his face, he reached across the center console to hug his only grandson. 

“I don't think dive bars and covers posted on YouTube count as a rockstar Grampa.” Raine laughs, pulling back as the older man shifts gears turning back onto the road.

“Now don't be so modest boy, your sister’s classmates pester her when they realize she's related to you. Apparently they all listen to you on the internet.” George smirks at the flush creeping over his grandson’s cheeks. Raine just rolls his eyes shifting uncomfortably under the praise. One dark eyebrow raises as they take a left at the fork.

“Grampa, you're not that old. You do still remember where we live right?” Raine asks and George chuckles. 

“Oh I remember brat, but you had to get here at the ass crack of dawn and I have a few more deliveries to do for your mother.”

Raine nods watching as they pull up on the Magnolia Bed & Breakfast. His grandfather shifts into park and reaches into the back seat pulling out three white boxes, filled with baked goods, plopppoing them into his grandson’s lap.

“Now that your home you can make yourself useful.” Raine’s eyes narrow as his grandfather’s smirk grows. 

“Better hop to it boy. The Cain’s have been your mother’s most loyal customer for twelve years.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” The younger man mumbles sliding out of the truck and straightening up before moving towards the entrance. The stacked boxes make it impossible for him to open the door. He turns his head to glare back at his grandfather who just makes an exaggerated knock gesture while chuckling to himself. Careful as to not jostle the carefully crafted pastry Raine is able to tap on the screen door.

The door opens and He quickly steps inside placing the boxes down carefully on a side table before turning and coming face to face with a well muscled chest. Raine follows the sweat soaked tank top clinging to the beautiful body, up to the even more beautiful face of Jet Cain. Raine keeps his face schooled but his high school crush looks even better than his nostalgia could have imagined. 

“Got your bakery order.” He says not the customer service type maybe next time grandpa would think twice before trying to torture him with human interaction. 

Jet himself freezes dumbstruck by the handsome young man with the boxes, so use to Mrs. Park making the delivery. He quickly remembers his manners.

“Uh, thank you.” He picks up the boxes. “So, are you the Park’s new delivery guy?” The blonde asks interested in seeing the shorter man again. 

“For a while probably…. Just joined the payroll.” Raine adds dryly as if he applied for the job and his family didn't love to watch him suffer. He's not surprised that the older boy doesn't recognize him since he was two years behind him in school. 

“I, uh, assume you pay ahead of time so I should…” he gestures back towards the parking lot where his grandpa waves from the truck.

Jet smiles brightly “Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time.” He says automatically neither noticing the girl behind the front desk raising an eyebrow since Jet is rarely at the B&B, instead working on the adjacent ranch. Raine starts to turn back towards the door when the girl speaks up.

“Nice to see you back Raine.” The girl calls out, and Raine turns to look at her. He smiles recognizing his AP Bio partner, Cynthia Mars. 

“Hey.” He nods at her before heading out the door making his way back to the truck before pulling himself up into the seat. Once they start moving he glares at his grandpa.

“You know you're not funny.” George chuckles.

“You're young and spry I could of broken my hip.” He teases his grandson. They head out to make their final deliveries before they can go back to their ranch.

Back inside the Magnolia B&B Jet is wide eyed and slightly slack jawed. 

“That was Raine Park? … Tempest’s twin?” He asks rounding on Cynthia. 

She nods. “For such a sweet guy you can be such an idiot sometimes. You also might want to hide your blue balls a little better you were drooling over him.” She laughs and Jet blushes.

“Oh shut up C. He really filled out. It's no wonder I didn't recognize him, and I wasn't drooling it's called being polite.” He says matter of factly to his best friend. 

“Oh really? Then why'd you say you'd see him tomorrow? Normally your dad picks up the Park delivery,” she accuses while cocking her hip and raising an eyebrow. 

The blonde pauses. “Goodbye Cynthia. I am not talking about this with you and I will see you tomorrow morning.” The athletic man gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading out to his daily duties on the ranch. He can’t help but think of the brown eyed boy and how he's never been this excited to receive pastries before in his life.


	2. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of characters are introduced this chapter. I've got bios and pics for my dream cast of these characters if anyone wants to see them!

Raine and his grandfather pull into the dirt driveway leading up to the Park family ranch. Hopping out of the truck Raine takes a moment to observe his childhood home. The two story house was painted a sunshine yellow which had replaced the baby blue of last Christmas. Flowers were steadily blooming and the old porch swing had a new white coat of paint. 

Before he could grab his belongings out of the truck bed the screen door swung open and his mother appeared. Rosemary Park had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and flour was smudged on her skin and clothes. She let out the happiest sound as she hurried down the porch over to pull her son into a tight hug. 

“Oh Raine Cloud I missed you so much” Rosemary cooed over her boy as she cupped his cheeks in her hands turning his head side to side.

“Your trip was okay? …. Have you been eating you look so thin!” His mother fussing over him must mean he has truly come home.

“Let the boy breathe Rosie.” George laughs grabbing Raine’s duffle and guitar case. “I'll drop these inside for you bud.”

“Thanks Grandpa.” Rains said not having been released from his mother's hold yet. A few more minutes pass with his mother fussing over his hair and clothes before she finally pulls back.

“Oh you have to come inside, I made your favorite wild berry turnovers.” His mother says excitedly tugging her son up the porch and into the kitchen. “Your sister isn't up yet, and your father is out fixing the west fence.” She explains as she pushes him down onto a stool in front of the kitchen island that is covered in different pastries. 

“That's alright Mom I'm not going anywhere I'll see them later.” Raine offers knowing she can get ahead of herself when she wants everything to be perfect. He picks up a turnover taking a large bite before letting out a long moan. 

“Yeah no LA bakery can compare.” He admits, wishing he'd gotten even a sliver of his mother’s baking ability. His head tilts towards the door when he hears the click click of nails on the wood floor as the family dog Calypso trots into the room. The border collie’s ears perk up when she sees Raine before her tail starts wagging and she runs to sit at his feet. 

“Hey girl.” He reaches down to scratch behind her ears and slips her a small piece of turnover when his mom’s back is turned.

“You're going to make her fat.” Stated a new voice knowingly from the doorway. Raine glances up smiling at his thirteen year old sister leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Long dirty blonde hair hanging in her face and rumpled pajamas revealing that she had just wondered down stairs after waking up. 

“She runs around enough. She'll be fine.” Raine smiles as he gets up moving forward to hug his little sister. When they pull back from the hug she pokes him in the stomach smirking.

“I thought people walked everywhere in the city, what's your excuse?” Raine holds a hand up to his heart a look of false shock on his face.

“Haven't even been home an hour and you two are already bullying each other.” A deep voice comes from the other side of the kitchen as the back door swings open and Raine’s dad enters. He pulls off his cowboy hat hanging it on the hook before moving forward to receive a kiss on the cheek from Rosemary. He then moves to stand in front of his son who knows his dad isn't the most emotional talker so he leans into a hug first.

“Hey dad.”

“Glad you're home bud.” His dad nods before moving to grab his own breakfast. “Your mom talk to you about pulling your weight now that you’re home?” No one could ever say Jonah Park wasn't straight forward. Rosemary turns around quickly.

“I hadn't yet but was about too!” She defends and Raine just raises an eyebrow. “It’s wedding season around here and I've got a lot of extra work. I figured you could do the regular deliveries for me in the morning and in exchange you can use the old jeep while you're home.” She offers sweetly.

“Sure mom that sounds fair.” Raine agrees easily since he loves his mom and having a set of wheels to get around would make being home a lot more bearable. He spends the rest of breakfast catching up with his family before grabbing his bags and making his way upstairs to his old bedroom. He flops onto his bed before pulling out his phone and seeing texts from his best friend Gavin. The other man was an LA native and when Raine had moved they'd become fast friends. He swipes open his phone to read the messages.

Gavin: Hey Rae Rae text me when you get to the middle of nowhere if they have service.

Gavin: Also if you could send me back a sexy cowboy or girl I would be very appreciative ;)

Raine rolls his eyes chuckling before replying to his friend.

Raine: I've made it home. I've only seen one hot cowboy so far and I remember him from high school but he didn't recognize me.

Gavin replies almost instantly never being away from his phone for long.

Gavin: ohh la la la Which cowboy from high school? Virginity guy or crush guy?

Raine: Crush guy and he's gotten even hotter.

Gavin: pics!

Raine: Never! I do have to see him everyday to deliver pastries though.

Gavin: I'm going to send you so many cowboy pick up lines.

Raine laughs missing his friend all ready, but knowing he needed to come home to decompress and try to beat writer's block. He spends the next few hours texting with Gavin before unpacking and trying to take some time to write a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jet will be back next chapter. I just wanted to introduce most of Raine's family.


	3. Hello Again

The next morning Raine makes a deal with his mother to be her daily delivery boy in exchange for access to the old family Jeep. This means waking up early but is a fair trade to have access to transportation that isn’t a horse. So once again he finds himself in front of Magnolia Bed & Breakfast before putting the car in park and hoping out with their morning order. He knocks quickly and the door swings open almost instantly as if Jet, who is standing their grinning, was waiting for his knock. 

“Well howdy again!” The blonde says enthusiastically before Raine can even open his mouth. Jet also grabs the boxes out of his arms before continuing. “I actually owe you some money today, if you wanna come in? I gotta put this down and grab the check.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to get fired.” Raine says dryly while his eyes roam over the decor of the B&B, though his eyes keep getting drawn back to the way Jet moves towards the bakery station. Jet hands the boxes of baked goods over to his father who is behind the counter amused and confused that his youngest son is here for the bakery order again. He just waves to Raine who waves back as Jet makes his way back over quickly with the check. 

“So, what brought you back to town?” Jet asks conversationally, he’d always liked Raine thinking he was a nice kids and was feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t recognized him the day before. 

“My grandma died.” The brunette says deadpanned before seeing the shocked look on the older man’s face, not having meant to be an asshole he quickly adds. “I figured my parents could use the help for a while until everything chills out again.” He explains.

Jet nods. “Wow, I hadn’t realized, she was such a sweet lady. It's really good of you to come back to help your family. You went away to do music right?” The blonde asks vaguely remembering the shorter boy’s love for music. 

“Uh yeah, I’ve been living out in LA.” Raine sounds surprised Jet remembered. It's really not that big of a deal thought Grandma Matilda would have haunted my ass if I didn’t come back for her funeral.” He shrugs brown eyes looking up at Jet. “You’re still working here obviously?” On the inside he face palms at the obviousness of that question. 

The blonde smiles and nods. “Yeah, Atticus, my brother, and I are running the farm now, so Pops can focus on the B&B.” He tucks his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You're gonna be in town for a while right? We should hang out or something sometime.” Jet says this quickly like he's not used to asking people out. 

Oh yeah I’m gonna be here for a while. Lent my apartment to a friend and I’m not looking to go back anytime soon. *Raine starts to ramble feeling like he's in high school again and getting attention from the man of his daydreams. He tries to calm down as no to embarrass himself and tries to come off cool as he says. “I don’t actually know if there's anything to do in this town now, never was in high school.”

“They actually built a Pizza Hut downtown and refurbished the old movie theater. They patched the hole in the roof but it still has that smell. *he jokes slightly before looking around. “Umm,” He grabs a pen and a napkin before scribbling down his number and handing it to Riane. “I’m usually off by six if you want to text me when you’re free to hang out?” His charming smile brightening up the room.  
Raine stares at the piece of paper for a few seconds longer than a normal person before tucking it into his pocket. “Uh, yeah I could go for pizza.” He shrugs not trying to make it seem like a big deal. “I’ll have to get to these other deliveries though.” He gestures back towards the Jeep. 

A blush spreads across Jet’s cheeks not having meant to take up too much of Raine’s morning, but he can’t keep the smile from widening that the shorter boy had said yes. “Pizza sounds great! I’ll let you get back to your deliveries though I will see you later.”

Raine nods able to hide his stupidly excited smile until he gets into the Jeep pulling out of the parking lot to go make his other deliveries not being able to stop the little excited dance he does as he thinks about getting to hang out with Jet later.


End file.
